


you don't even have to try at all

by hyunguuon



Series: monsta x winter bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Christmas, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Slice of Life, but like not much angst, hyungwon is head over heels, kihyun is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon
Summary: hyungwon tries to make kihyun happy, and even if it doesn't work , it still does.





	you don't even have to try at all

**Author's Note:**

> for the holiday baking square

 

hyungwon had never been one for surprises, he’s always thought of them as useless, most of the time not even surprising, stressing, and to top it all, underwhelming. he had never liked them, as a kid, he loved knowing exactly what he was going to get for christmas, and what the day after would be made of. he never enjoyed random gifts, even if he was always really grateful people thought of him, it made him uncomfortable, because he never had anything to give back. because he just didn’t like surprises. if he was going to gift something to someone, he would ask them what they wanted, he didn’t want the person to be disappointed by what he would get them. however, there was something hyungwon loved; his boyfriend, kihyun, and said boyfriend loved surprises. kihyun appreciated being given gifts from people he barely knew, he adored getting surprise birthday parties, and was especially delighted to organise them.  

it was no surprise though, that the three and a half years old couple argued during birthdays and christmas, because hyungwon wanted everything to be perfectly planned, and kihyun didn’t want to get spoiled of anything that was going to happen. in the end, everything worked out, as kihyun plied to hyungwon’s wishes and let him know of all of his gifts. 

however, last christmas, hyungwon had realised how his behaviour had affected his boyfriend, and how unhappy he was. he realised how gloomy the man seemed when hyungwon forced him to tell what he was gonna gift him. kihyun really held dear the whole christmas spirit, along with the surprise gifts, and hyungwon felt bad for ruining his happiness. hence why this christmas, he decided he would surprise kihyun. 

he didn’t know how to proceed, and when he questioned minhyuk about it, he said kihyun would love him to do something for him, just something as simple as helping him with his yearly “christmas-y cooking for the neighbours” adventure, that hyungwon, even accounted the lovely thought of the idea, quite disliked. so that’s what hyungwon did, on a cold saturday afternoon, a week before christmas, he decided he would cook for kihyun while he napped, in order for him to only have to give out the christmas cookies. nevertheless, hyungwon was an undeniably bad cook, but he thought that if he followed the recipe kihyun kept hidden in their  _ only _ cookbook, he could get something out of his bad skills.

hyungwon waited for kihyun to go on his traditional  _ saturday afternoon nap,  _ and faked being too awake, because of his numerous coffes, to join him, that he’d bother him with his tossing and turning, even though he wished he could join his sleepy boyfriend. once he made sure kihyun was sound asleep, mouth open, and soft snores echoing through the room, he got to work.

whatever hyungwon seemed to do, nothing worked out. too much flour in the first batch, not enough in the second one, and a countless number of eggs cracked either on the kitchen floor or on the counter. hyungwon grew tired and upset, and him being the whiny type, he accidentally woke his light sleeper boyfriend up. hyungwon’s face dropped when a drowsy, yawning, messy haired and puffy eyed kihyun entered the kitchen. his one and only surprise was ruined. this is why he hated surprises.

“ what are you doing?” kihyun questioned, rubbing one of his eyes while hyungwon cleaned up the egg mess on the floor, frowning. 

“nothing, this is nothing.” hyungwon turned his back to kihyun, he felt disappointed and disappointing. all he wanted to do was to make kihyun happy, but it didn’t seem like he was qualified for this. 

“hyungwon baby, there’s five batches of… christmas cookies, i guess, on the table, broken eggs everywhere, and you seem upset. did you try to cook ? you know you can’t cook…” kihyun didn’t mean to brag, hyungwon knew that, it was only his way of caring. 

“i- i tried to surprise you, i wanted to make the cookies for you to give out to the neighbours, so you could rest and didn’t have to cook them yourself… minhyuk told me you would like that, i wanted to make you happy…” hyungwon answered softly, looking down to the mess he’s made, sighing. 

kihyun smiled tenderly at the black haired man in front of him, “chae hyungwon? trying to surprise me? that’s a day to remember,” he joked, and seeing as hyungwon’s frown dipped lower, he walked over to wrap his arms around him, and he added: “that’s really nice hyungwon, i’m happy, and i’m glad that you even tried. thank you. it really means a lot to me you know that.”

“yeah i know, this is why i wanted to make it perfect, because you deserve it. and i’m sorry for always ruining your fun because i’m a killjoy who hates surprises…” hyungwon couldn’t help his self depreciation, he just felt useless.

“you know, i got used to it, i tell you things but you’re the only one i tell, i surprise other people. you know, at first i was disappointed but i don’t mind now, and you know that i love  _ my  _ killjoy who hates surprises.” hyungwon smiled at kihyun’s words and pulled him closer to his chest, pressing a kiss to the crown of his hair. kihyun hummed, taking in the sweet scent of hyungwon’s body wash, mixed with cinnamon and the smell of warm baked cookies. 

“i love you too.” kihyun looked up to hyungwon, to see him smile again. he got upset fairly quickly, but he got over things twice as fast. only for kihyun. because he really loved kihyun, and he would do anything to make him happy, and when hyungwon was sad, kihyun was sad. 

“okay now, let’s make those christmas cookies together, the neighbours aren’t gonna wait forever” kihyun said, softly kissing hyungwon’s cheek, and giving him a cheeky pat on his ass.

and in the end, hyungwon still hated surprises, but if it was for kihyun, he wouldn’t mind being surprised and surprising people just to see the beautiful smile the shorter man could give him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!   
> thank you for reading, this is really short but i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> twt: @luvwons


End file.
